El doble sentido
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: *16 Conjunto de pequeñas historias con humor*2da: Algo grande / ¿Levy y Gajeel? ¿Por qué Meredy y Juvia están espiando? Ven, lee y entera te que están espiando (. .)7 ¡Esta vez le toca a Gajeel y Levy! Van a estar todos los personajes. / ¿Dices que no entiendes el doble sentido?e.e Rating T por insinuación -insinuacion GaLe-
1. La primera vez de Juvia

16 Conjunto de pequeñas historias con humor :'D aunque depende de tu imaginación e.e xD

**Advertencia: **Es un UA, no me hago responsable de repentinos cambios de mentalidad de doble sentido (? xD

**Historia 1: La primera vez de Juvia**

**Normal pov:**

–E…Esta es la primera vez de Juvia… Por favor, se gentil Gray-sama.

–Te lo juro, al principio dolerá mucho, pero después te encantara.

–Oh…

Al otro lado de la habitación se veía a Lucy, Erza y Levy escuchando tras la puerta con las caras rojas.

–N-No puedo creerlo…

Lucy se mostro sorprendida

–Juvia, por fin estas en una relación con Gray, felicitaciones

Erza estaba orgullosa por el hecho y Levy… pues ella…

–¿P-P-Primera vez…? ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué están haciendo?

Bueno, pues ella estaba más avergonzada que nadie más, sin ninguna palabra que decir, solo balbuceaba cosas

–Vamos Levy, no te avergüences, ya estas con Gajeel y seguro hicieron eso ¿No?

Dijo Erza "inocentemente" con una mirada y sonrisa picara

– N-N-No es cierto

Levy estaba ardiendo con la cara roja mientras negaba frenéticamente

–Oh, vamos Levy-chan…

–Sshh…

Erza las callo a las dos mientras escuchaba sonrojada y parece que entretenida…

–¡Gray-sama! ¡Eres todo un profesional!

Juvia grito sorprendida

–Sí, no es mi primera vez. Ya lo eh hecho con Flamita y con Gajeel

En las palabras se notaba el orgullo

– ¿Eh?

Todas empezaron a imaginar cosas, con detalle y todo

– ¿¡EH!? ¿¡Hicieron Yaoi!?

Gritaron en susurro las tres con la cabeza ardiendo a punto de desmayarse

–Con Jellal también, aunque él es más profesional que yo… No sé como tiene tanta experiencia

En esas palabras… ¿Qué paso con Erza? Bueno, es sencillo, empezó a imaginarlo y bueno…

– ¡Erza! ¡Resiste!

Lucy y Levy gritaron en susurro al unísono llorando a mares al ver a la peli escarlata desmayada

–Juvia, para ser tu primera vez eres bastante buena

Al escuchar esa frase Lucy y Levy se pegaron contra la puerta a escuchar

–_"No hay tiempo para salvarle de su desmayo, lo siento Erza" _–

Pensaron al unísono Lucy y Levy sonrojadas

–Nada de eso, Juvia no se puede comparar con usted, Gray-sama, lo hace REALMENTE bien

– ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Cuál es tu posición?

–** "**_¿Posición de qué…? ¿Las posiciones de XXX…?" _–

La imaginación de Lucy y Levy estaban volando y su lado pervertido crecía cada vez más

–Puede ser que Gray le este preguntando… ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Lucy se golpeo la cabeza con sus manos con la cabeza roja

–Bueno, mi posición, no tengo una… de hecho no tuve la oportunidad

–Obviamente, si eras virgen…

Levy estaba sonrojada en forma Chibi

–La mia es la número 14

Dijo Gray orgulloso

–Que pervertido es Gray… ¿Esa es su favorita?

Lucy se estaba imaginando 'esa' posición

–Increible… ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡JUVIA PUDO HACERLO! ¡GRAY-SAMA ESFUERZATE MÁS!

De la nada Juvia empezó a gritar emocionada

– ¿Puede ser que…?

Lucy y Levy se taparon la boca con la mano para no gritar, estaban más roja que el cabello de Erza, hablando de eso… Se despertó

– ¿Qué paso?

Erza se pregunto eso al ver cómo estaban sus dos amigas hasta que…

– ¡TIENES QUE SER MÁS FUERTE GRAY-SAMA! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!

Al instante Erza se puso roja

– ¿E-Ellos.. ahora…están…eso…XXX…eso…eso…eso…?

Erza empezó a repetir incoherencias con la cara más roja que su pelo y algo mareada

– ¡JUVIA GANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡JUVIA LE GANO A GRAY-SAMAAA~!

Grito Juvia al fin

– ¿Eh?

Las tres amigas se confundieron y entonces la puerta se movió y se cayeron las tres a la habitación.

Se encontraron con una situación MUY vergonzosa para ellas…

– ¿Lucy? ¿Levy? ¿Lucy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntaron confundidos al unísono Gray y Juvia

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Pregunto Lucy

–Estabamos jugando al Mortal Kombat 4.

Dijo Juvia algo confundida

– ¿Querían jugar o algo?

Pregunto Gray mientras ponía en pausa

–Ah…

Levy hizo un aura deprimente

–Que lastima…

A Lucy también se le formo la misma aura

–Yo pensaba que era GrUvia…

Ahora fue Erza, las tres se pusieron en un rincón en la habitación murmurando cosas

– ¿GrUvia?

Preguntaron Juvia y Gray al unísono con un signo en la cabeza confundidos

–Una cosa más…

Lucy se empezó a levantar y le siguieron Erza y Levy

– ¿Qué cosa?

Juvia se empezó a ir donde estaban al igual que Gray

–…

Empezaron a levantar la cabeza…

– ¿Qué pasa?

Juvia se estaba confundiendo ante la mirada de Lucy, Erza y Levy

– ¡TRATEN DE HABLAR SIN DOBLE SENTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritaron con lágrimas graciosas en los ojos

– ¿Doble…

– …Sentido?

Juvia y Gray se completaron la frase hasta que entendieron y se pusieron rojos como tomates

– ¡J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JUVIA…!

Juvia se empezó a marear y estaba TAN roja, que se desmayo, y Gray…

– ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡¿JUVIAA Y YOO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Gray también se desmayo con el mismo rojo que Juvia

– Ara ara, ¿Qué es todo este ruido?

Mirajane llego entrando en la puerta hasta que vio a Juvia y Gray desmayados, y a las otras tres sonrojadas

–Veras Mira-san…

Trato de explicar Lucy pero Mirajane la interrumpió

–No me digas…

Se puso pensativa

–Hmm…

Entrecerro los ojos

–Para esta situación seguro es… ¡Doble sentido!

Mirajane se sorprendió y al instante empezó a mirar de forma picara a Lucy, Erza, y Levy entonces ellas se avergonzaron y bajaron la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

–P-Pero parecía tan… tan… Gruvia…

Dijo Erza sonrojada

–Te entiendo Erza, te entiendo

Mirajane abrazó a las tres consolándolas

**~FIN DE HISTORIA UNO~**

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gusto? :3 Espero que sí xD ¿Me dejas tu opinión abajo?

¿Nee? *Sonríe*

.

.

.

.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR! 


	2. Algo grande

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza ù.ú pero aquí va el cap :D

**Nota: **Este capítulo va dedicado a complejos de leonardos por su amateur del Gale xD y a Akari-chan por sus ánimos (/·u·)/ Y hasta donde dice "Confusaaaaa" (después lo entenderán) es una adaptación, después de ahí fue mi idea :'D Es un UA.

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece…**

_"Encontré el verdadero amor… pero no lo pude sostener" [Hyou – Manga: Hana ni Kedamono | Maldita, ¡Estás haciendo sufrir al hermoso de Hyou! Cof cof, dejo de dejar mi opinión mejor xD]_

**Historia 2: Algo Grande**

**Normal Pov:**

Juvia venía caminando tranquilamente, iba a abrir la puerta hasta que…

–Oye Enana, mira… –Se escuchó a Gajeel detrás de la puerta.

–Oh, es enorme… –Contesto Levy.

–Hm –Al instante Juvia se arrodillo y se pegó a la puerta sorprendida con un sonrojo.

– ¿De verdad nunca antes habías visto una Enana? –Pregunto Gajeel Mientras que Juvia al escuchar esa frase se puso atenta.

–S-Sí… De verdad –Dijo Levy –Pero es demasiado grande. No me lo puedo meter en la boca… –Juvia estaba MUY atenta a esa frase mientras abrió los ojos como platos, al segundo se tapo la boca con sus manos con un sonrojo.

–Confía en mí. Tienes que cogerlo por aquí. De esta forma… –Cuando dijo esa frase apareció Meredy.

– ¿A-Así está bien? –Levy al decir eso Juvia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Meredy y se separó de la puerta al segundo y se sentó normalmente con una sonrisa.

–Pero ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Meredy algo confundida. Juvia a la pregunta movió sus manos en signo de que venga, al segundo se pegó a la puerta.

–Ahora te toca a ti, enseña me lo tuyo –Al escuchar la frase Meredy se sorprendió, y abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Me da un poco de vergüenza. Pero…

Meredy se puso un segundo en pose pensativa y entonces señalo la puerta con un sonrojo y mirada picara.

–Mira… –Completo la frase Levy que anteriormente había dejado. Mientras tanto Juvia estaba en su espalda negando frenéticamente MUY sonrojada. Meredy se tapó la boca con un sonrojo y empezó a mirar de forma picara.

–Wow, que textura y elástico –Meredy señalo de forma picara con una sonrisa grande, Juvia miraba de forma disimulada con muchos sonrojos.

–Oh, no Gajeel. Esto es un poco sucio.

–No, ¿Qué estás diciendo enana?

–Jajaja –Levy hizo una pequeña risita.

Juvia y Meredy empezaron a abrir la puerta lentamente.

–Me encanta la textura de estos camarones. Y así de elásticos quedan genial con la hamburguesa.

–Ranranruuu~ –Dijeron al unísono mientras se caían al piso las dos.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –Gajeel mostro una cara aburrida.

–Jajajajaja… –Juvia empezó a reír disimuladamente.

–Juvia, ¡Como pesas! –Grito Meredy debajo de Juvia con unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

–Pum –Se escucho un golpe de Juvia que le dio a Meredy en la cabeza, entonces Juvia se paro dejando a Meredy medio inconsciente.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros? –Juvia señalaba a los dos.

– ¿Qué, que hacemos? La Enana –En esa frase debemos decir que Levy hizo un pequeño mohín –Me dijo que ella nunca había comido un Big Mac. Entonces fuimos a por hamburguesas y le recomendé la más rica.

– ¡Kya! Oh no, ¡me he mojado!

–Oh, aquí… un Kleenex… Kleenex…

– ¡NO HABLEÍS DE FORMA CONFUSAAAA! –Gritaron al unísono las tres… Espera… ¿Las tres?

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue esa voz? –Se escucho un fondo de sonido y los cuatro miraron atrás de Meredy.

– ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se fueron huyendo por la ventana.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué les paso? –Natsu se saco la máscara –Solo les quería enseñar mi disfraz –Natsu hizo un aura deprimente.

** ~Fin Historia 2~**

Espero que les haya gustado .w. aunque sea muy corto :c ¡Pronto pondré la historia 3! Esta vez no tardaré mucho, por que ya tengo listo la historia 3 :D Les haré adelanto:

**Historia/Capítulo 2: ¡¿Fue su "primera vez"?!  
**  
De Natsu y Lucy è3è

¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR! 


End file.
